(Ciel x OC) Where Am I and Who Are You? (Story copied from my WP)
by XHaruhiPhantomhiveX
Summary: My name is Kuroko. This is a story about how i thought i lived like the rest of you but instead lived with Ciel Phantomhive and many other darker secrets that become revealed that not even a demon would know. (This is a copy of my story on Wattpad but people told me you cant publish x reader fanfics sooo im just changing it to my OC's name..you can imagine for yourselves...enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Is This Real?**_

_**(This is a story I am Copying and Pasting from my story on Wattpad, same username...Hope you enjoy this!)**_

**Since this is a Reader x Ciel story you can be yourself ^~^**

**_- thats your name...or OCs name**

**(e/c)- example color...for hair...or eyes or whatevs **

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY! (^~^)_**

===========YOU=========

_Your mom and Dad just tucked you to bed even though your 15...But you accept anyways. _"Goodnight my angel" Mom smiles gently. "Night my little devil" Dad says teasingly and ruffles your hair. You smile back at your parents and turn on your music its always been a habit to fall asleep to music but today was special. _He may be a fictional character but doesnt mean i cant celebrate Ciel's birthday,_ you thought to yourself as you turn on the Black Butler music and start to fall alseep.

_You wake up and see Ciel, Sebastian, and the servants. You see the shocked face on all of them as you sit up. _"What are you all gawking at dont you know thats rude?!"

Ciel looks down and all of a sudden they are all hugging you. "Okay someone explain to me why are you all fucking hugging me?" Ciel smirks and theres a tear or two in his eye, "I never thought you would wake up!"

"What do you mean wake up?" You ask confused, _What the Hell are they talking about? _

"You have been in a coma for 10 years now _" Ciel replies.

_You look at all of them then all of a sudden everything felt dizzy as you lay back down and pass out. All you hear is everyone trying to get a nurse and chaos.._


	2. Chapter 2

_I wake up to see myself in a very dark room...the room is black with red furniture and purple bed sheets and curtains. I look at the clock. Its 2:30pm?! How long have I been out?! I sit up and look around the room and I see Ciel alseep in the chair next to the bed. I didnt know that he cared that much. _I stand up alittle wobbly from not walking for so long and put a blanket on Ciel as he shuffles in the chair and hugs the blanket. I sigh and put him on the bed and go to the bathroom to wash up. Im sitting in the bathtub and replay what happened before I passed out. _What do they mean ive been a coma for 10 years? Is that even possible? It kinda makes sense because thats as far as i remeber in the other world...but was that all a dream? _I get out of the bathtub and brush my long purple hair. It was almost to the bottom of my back. I then find a dress in the wardrobe that was black and had red lace. _Where have i seen this dress it looks familiar. _I then somehow remember that it was my favorite dress, I dont know why or how I know but I just...know. I walk out and Ciel is sitting up in the bed having a hard time putting on his eye patch. I smile and walk to him and tie the eye patch. "W-Where is your butler...S-Se_-_Se_-"_

_"_Sebastian?" Ciel cut me off.

"Yes him."

"He went to do some errands." He sighed.

"Is there anything I need to do?"

Ciel shrugs, "I dont know, its not like im hiring you as my maid...though you are my fiancé..." he says the last part quietly surely so I wouldnt hear but I did.

I look at him shocked, "YOUR FIANCÉ?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS LIZZY?!" I felt a dark aura filling around me but I dont know what it was so I just ignored it.

Ciel sighs again, "Lizzy was in case you never woke up...but also seems you have lost your memory...thats a shame" He gets up and walks out, "Meet me in my study when your ready to talk you can ask the servants where it is and they will help you Kuroko," he smiles slightly alittle sad and closes the door, me still in shock.

_IM HIS FIANCÈ WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!_ I shook a pillow then calmed down and calmly and lady like, I walked out into the hallway and found a breakfast cart outside my room and brought in and ate it.

I finished eating and started down the stairs to find any of the servants and I see a little blonde girl running towards me,"KUROKOO! SISTER YOU WOKE UP!"

I look at her shocked_ SISTER?! _I thought as she hugged me. _So much is going on at once i cant think straight._ I think to myself as I kindly smile at Elizabeth.

"Hi, Elizabeth but i have seemed to lose my memory, but we are sisters?"

She nods alittle sad, "Yes but thats a shame you lost your memory but at least your awake, OH I CANT WAIT TO TELL MOTHER AND FATHER AND BROTHER YOUR AWAKE!" She squeled.

_Great. _I thought. _Another squeely sibling. Reminds me of another squeely sibling i used to have._

_But still Sister, Fiancé. Whats going on?_ I then see everything black at the last thought and all I heard was Lizzy calling the servants to get me to my room.

**(sorry if its really long ~ I had so many ideas haha)**


End file.
